The Last and Final
by forelsketkiss
Summary: The last thing she remembered was falling off the back of her horse...  a couple hundred years later she awoke to thunder and raced off to find herself in the sanctuary under Helen's Care, but the question is what is she doing alive and here?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I – Awakening**

She awoke not to the sound of the chirping birds and beautiful sunrise, but to the sound of shadows creeping towards her and thunder pounding around her. As she opened her eyes she noticed she wasn't in the forest, but in a room fit for a queen. Mahogany bedposts, silk sheets, gold and silver designs on a thick luxurious comforter, and old English furniture from the time of Queen Elizabeth I. She quickly jolted up to find herself struck with a sharp pain in her right leg and stomach. She slowly, and painfully moved the silk bedspread to find her stomach wrapped in fine, linen cloth and her leg plastered with the same cloth, but thicker and harder. She slowly tried to lift her leg, but again felt the sharp pain. So she took a deep breath and quickly lifted herself from the soft, comfortable bed and onto the ice cold, wooden floors. She let out a cry as she hit the floor, but she slowly regained her courage and began to take steps around her large room becoming stronger every step. Once the pain had subsided she unwrapped the bandages from her stomach and leg and folded them, eventually placing them on one of the red velvet sofas that stood beside her.

She walked from the sofas to the tall, oak door that stood only a few feet from her elegant stance. She gradually opened the door, as if to keep her presence unknown by the empty halls. Her metallic blue eyes were stung by the cold, fresh air that circulated through the halls as she opened the heavy door. She heard the door creak but eventually got the door opened silently. As she walked through the halls she opened a couple of doors to find them decorated like her own, but they were cold and empty like a mansion filled with ice. She kept walking until she heard the even tone of an older woman. She was surprised by the fact that she guessed her age to be around 150. She slowly cracked the door open to see a taller, but shorter than herself, and lean woman with dark hair, sparkling eyes, and a monotone voice that commanded the attention of the others in the room. Across from the woman was a handsome man, a little bit older than herself, with light brown hair and shining blue eyes. Next to him was a young girl, about her age, with Black hair and dark brown eyes that were filled with energy and youth. Across from the young girl was a man covered with hair, he was ape-like, he fit the story of the sasquatch that had been spread throughout the world around the 17th century.

When she took a step forward to look at the other man, she slipped and fell directly into the room, stopping their conversation. She quickly raised herself and accidently backed up into another man with spiked brown hair and brown eyes. He grabbed her wrists and he quickly released as he felt the deep power within her. He looked deeply into her eyes and slowly asked,"Elizabeth? Elizabeth, is that you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Elizabeth Who?**

"_Elizabeth? Elizabeth, is that you?"_

The young girls eyes sparkled with joy, and tears started to slide down her face as she said, "Nikola."

They stared at each other for a moment and then burst out laughing. "Elizabeth. Soror mea, Ubi eras? Nikola asked as he hugged her gently.

"I've been sleeping. She brought me here." Tears continued to stream down her face as she pointed to the beautiful woman. "I remember the screams of the people. Their cries for me. I ran away, Nikola. I ran away!"

Nikola looked to Helen and his eyes filled with fire as he yelled, "Elizabeth, my sister. Was it the Cabal? Helen, why didn't you tell me you had her! You know what she means to me!"

Helen looked down and away while he screamed and then she quietly said, "Nikola, if I had told you, you would have never left here. I thought she was going to die, so I left her in the Vampiric style room for a peaceful sleep. I guess she was strong enough to reenter the living realm."

Nikola looked from Helen to Elizabeth and then finally said, "Yah I guess she was, but the question I have for you is, What if she hadn't!" He stormed from the room with a look of madness on his face.

"Nikola! Nikola!" Helen started to run after him when Elizabeth grabbed her arm.

"Don't. He is only seeing red. Let him cool off. You know him Helen; he is very protective of me. Remember when I almost died 120 years ago. He almost massacred most of England; Watson had to hold him back from killing himself. Luckily, your father had some vampire blood. He gave it to me, I survived because of him. That was just after you were able to keep Nikola's blood lust under control. Thank You."

Helen smiled with tears in her eyes, "You're right Elizabeth, and you're welcome."

Helen sat down at her desk and wiped her eyes. A man walked into the room, he was tall. His eyes were animalistic and he smelled of the woods. He carried a computer like tablet that seemed to carry all of the information this world can offer. Elizabeth stared at him, and his eyes followed her gaze. He ran into the desk and almost fell to the ground, but he grabbed onto the desk and turned his gaze back to Helen who was smiling uncontrollably.

"Um, the electromagnetic fields are going out of control, is this Nikola's doing?" He looked back to Elizabeth who took an uneasy step back and grabbed the wall to steady her.

"Yes Henry, I guess you've taken notice to Elizabeth. She's Nikola's sister, the one that I told you about a long time ago. The girl I found a couple years ago in Ireland."

Henry looked at Elizabeth and stuttered, "I…I just had n… no idea she was so breathtaking." His face turned red and he continued, "I mean, she's pretty. Um, I'm just going to go fix something." He turned towards her and looked into her bright blue eyes. His green and blue eyes widened and his brain flashed through scenario after scenario of love and lust. He almost ran to her to take her away and protect her from the world, to kiss her and tell her it's okay. He could sense the pain she was feeling, her broken heart, her twisted memories. He wanted her, but he left the room sweating. She smiled and felt the same way, she wanted to feel his beating heart. She sat down on the sofa beside her and looked at Helen who was smiling. The hairy beast in the room chuckled along with the young Indian girl and the handsome green-eyed man.

"Will, Kate, bigfoot Leave us to talk." The three smiled as the left the beautiful office space.

"He's a werewolf you know."

Elizabeth turned to Helen with a look of despair on her face, "What?"

"You heard me, he's a lycanthrope. You're a vampire, queen now actually, Nikola has lost his abilities. You have a responsibility to keep you're race safe, they could find out you know. I need you to stay safe, he is an heir too, I took him to keep him safe from your grandparents and vise versa."

Elizabeth looked at her with reappearing tears, "It's not like that. I have nothing left! My family is slowly falling apart, he understands that, but you don't!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Safety versus Need**

"_It's not like that. I have nothing left! My family is slowly falling apart, he understands that, but you don't!"_

She got up from the couch and ran out of the door. Tears slid down her face as she ran past the beautiful mahogany doors and magnificent paintings collected over the years by the one woman who saved you, but is trying to tear you away from the one person on this earth who might understand yet she has never talked to. At that moment all of the memories from when she escaped her home and the breath seemed to exit her lungs as a wave of pain washed over her. She almost hit the cold floor if it wasn't for a hand the grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to their body. They knelt down on the ground with her in their arms, her body close to theirs.

"Their all gone, their all dead. I am alone." Whispered Elizabeth as the figure placed her on the ground.

The person was the man she had seen earlier, the one who had looked into her eyes and read her pain as if it was a book. Her glazed eyes looked up into his and they closed as she fell into a coma of painful memories. He, with ease, picked her up and ran her to her room. He placed her on the bed and tried to shake her back into reality. Salty tears fell onto her face as he shook her. He was crying for her, like a husband for his dying wife. Helen and Nikola rushed into the room to help him, along with Bigfoot, Will, and Kate. Bigfoot grabbed Henry and tries to pull him away from Elizabeth, but started to transform into his true form.

"Henry! Calm down! Leave us and let us help her!" yelled Helen as she turned to him.

"NO! I CAN'T CALM DOWN! I CAN'T LEAVE HER! I NEED HER!" Roared Henry as he bared his fangs toward her. At that moment Elizabeth's oceanic eyes shot open and she took a long, heavy breath.

"_Accumsan sit amet. Nunc magna. Down Tranquilla." _Whispered Elizabeth as she returned to life.

Her heart pounded with much needed blood and her lungs were filled with cool, crisp air. The window shot open as a strong breeze filled the room as Henry returned to his regular form, his wolf like characteristics subsided. His breathing also returned to normal, along with the rest of the shell-shocked sanctuary dwellers. Their lips moved in a familiar pattern as they made eye contact with each other.

_What happened?_ Was the question most uttered by the group, their eyes larger than dinner plates. Elizabeth lie back down on the beautiful bed and fell directly into a state of peace and sleep. Henry rushed from the room, blinded by hot tears from the dramatic episode that just occurred.

"Henry slow down!" yelled Helen as she and Will raced towards him.

"Why, do I feel like this? It isn't possible, I just saw her but I feel like my world would cave in if she ever died. I need her, but I don't know her. Help me." Responded Henry as he sat on a velvet bench that sat below a beautiful landscape painting.

"I don't know, Henry, but I think this is something for you to find out by yourself. When she wakes up we'll make sure you know." Assured Helen as she caught up to him.

"No one has ever made me feel this way, I think she can help me unlock my past…" whispered Henry as he got up from the sofa and continued down the hall at a slow pace.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Curses, Pain, and a whole lot of Questions**

"_No one has ever made me feel this way, I think she can help me unlock my past…"_

Rain fell from the clouded sky as Henry sat thinking of what home may be like. The clouds drifted across the sky as if they were wondering the same thing. That slowed their pace over the sanctuary as if to say _this is where sadness dwells. _Elizabeth lay in a state of perpetual peace, the memories she caused to return dwelling only in the back of her mind, for the shock of the whole ordeal diminished along with her fear. The only topic on her mind was why Henry affected her so.

"I don't think she'll last any longer Nikola. Her essence is slowly fading, I would be surprised if she survived the next hour." Whispered Helen as she entered the room to sit beside Nikola, who sat patiently and nervously at the foot of the bed.

"Don't say that. Please don't say that. She is strong and she will survive. Henry may have affected her, but that won't kill her… She is immortal, the kindest and most appealing one that I have ever met and hope to meet." Replied Nikola as Helen sat beside him.

"Of course, I'm so sorry. I dearly hope that you are right. She is my sister, I need her too." Whispered Helen as Nikola walked over to Elizabeth's peaceful figure under a cascading waterfall of red velvet and beautiful designs.

"She is so beautiful. Youth is but a simple term compared to her silhouette of life. I never listened to my grandparents, but they always said that someday there would come a vampire who fell in love with a werewolf…" Nikola discontinued his sentence when Helen gasped.

"You mean to tell me that there is a story that goes along with all of this!" exclaimed Helen as she walked over to Nikola.

"Yep, the curse of the last and final… They said that there would come a girl with hair as red as blood and eyes as blue as the ocean, and a boy with hair as brown as the earth and eyes as green and blue as the pastures and flowers that fill them. They never specified their names or their races, all they said was that they would fall in love and they would bring war and destruction to the horrid ways of our cultures. They would bring peace and prosperity to all good in this world, with whatever means necessary." Whispered Nikola as he sat in one of the chairs that lined the walls.

"I just never thought it would be her. I can see it now though. However this will move along, I don't know. All I know is that it will." Continued Nikola as he positioned himself.

"The one question in this world that I can't answer is the same question that will lead this world to happiness. Well, I guess that we will just have to wait and see."

A loud noise echoed through the halls as red lights began to flash. Helen's phone rang and she answer with a questioning tone.

"What's going on?" asked Helen.

"We don't know. All we can tell you is that everyone needs to get on the helicopter right now to go to Hawaii because there is trouble in paradise." Replied Kate as she ran through the halls to Helen.


End file.
